The present invention pertains to a speaker cabinet. More particularly, the invention pertains to a speaker cabinet made of a plastic resin material and which is adapted for wall mounting.
Because the speaker is usually the largest of the components of an audio system, it is desirable to design the cabinet of the speaker to adapt well with the interior design of the room where the audio system is to be used and to make maximum use of the available space. Recently, so-called flat speakers have been developed in which the depth of the cabinet is substantially reduced and the speaker can readily be mounted on a wall or the like. Most recently, such flat-type speakers have attained frequency response and sound capacity characteristics comparable with those of larger conventional speakers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a wall-mounted speaker cabinet which is made of resin to thereby facilitate mass production, reduce the weight of the cabinet, make the quality of the speakers uniform, and to provide other desirable characteristics.